


旁观者清

by Kai_P



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_P/pseuds/Kai_P
Summary: 维克托·尼基福罗夫是一个不称职的教练。他从不明白如何把握关心学生的度。





	旁观者清

维克托·尼基福罗夫是一个不称职的教练。他从不明白如何把握关心学生的度。

他也很清楚自己的问题，虽然自己心中的某个角落唾弃过这样的自己，但是事已至此，已经无法挽回了。

他现在正在偷窥自己的学生。

他正在偷窥自己的学生。

他昨天也偷窥了自己的学生。

他知道自己明天这个时候也会拉开这条缝，偷偷地把摄像头和麦克风放进去，方便自己进一步“了解”他心爱的学生。

好奇自己喜欢的人晚上在房间里干什么有什么错？

维克托是一个懂得直面自己内心的人。

而他那心爱的学生好像也和他同样，他对于自己执着追求的东西总是表现出少有的勇敢和魄力，总是忠实地表现出自己的欲求。

今天，不仅是维克托，勇利也收到了快递。现在，通过调整好角度的摄像头和麦克风，维克托的电脑屏幕上显示出，勇利坐在榻榻米上，用剪刀温柔地拆着快递的画面。

不过，今天的勇利有点兴奋，脸颊红红的。

勇利拆得有点慢，所以维克托走神了。

他想起昨天他看见让他久久不能忘怀的一幕。是的，他看见勇利第一次玩自己的后穴，而且在那之后勇利浑身泛着粉色，性感地高潮了。勇利射了之后，呆呆地坐在床上，不自觉地将沾着自己的精液的手指放进手中吸吮。

这已经是维克托十二次看到勇利自慰了，不仅由此了解到了勇利处理生理需要的频率，还把自己的频率调成了和勇利的一样。

昨天那个实在是太刺激了，盯着电脑屏幕的时候自己已经射过一次了，不过勇利入迷般地舔舐着精液的模样太过色情，刚射完疲软下来的东西又翘起来了，吓得他赶紧把电脑关上，钻进被子里，用依然萦绕在脑海里勇利自慰的画面再次射了出来。

努力平静下自己的内心，用纸巾好好清理了手和身体，维克托叹了一口气，就算身体确确实实地高潮了，但是内心深处那深重的空虚感却是偷窥和右手带来的快感无法填补的。

即便如此，维克托还是像往常一样坐在电脑前，手边准备好纸巾盒，还有打开电脑里的屏幕录像软件。说真的为什么他不早点准备呢，如果以后勇利都不再尝试用后面自慰的话，那可是个重大的损失。

不过现在维克托重新把注意力放在了屏幕上，因为勇利把东西给拿出来了。从一个精致的盒子里拿出来的是一个透明的包装袋，包装袋里头的是一个拥有这熟悉外形的棒状物。

Amazing!!!!!!!!!

想到有可能在接下来发生的事情维克托的呼吸骤然加重了，心跳也开始加快，脑海中浮起的淫靡的想象已经让他的下腹热度攀升。

不行，要矜持！如果这真真切切地发生在自己眼前，维克托害怕自己撑不过今晚。

勇利隔着包装袋仔细地像是在确认似的观察着这个自慰棒（应该不是震动的，在维克托的预想中勇利还没有大胆到那个地步），满意了就把它放在床上，他自己则把全身的衣服都脱了，也爬上床。

现在勇利是背对着镜头，两腿分开坐在床上，不安分地扭动着腰，低着头，好像是在看手机。过了一会，勇利把床上的被子叠好放在床边，在床单上铺上一张毛巾，然后在床头柜里拿出安全套和润滑也放在床上。一心不乱，甚至是聚精会神地从包装袋里拿出自慰棒，并给它套上套子。重新坐在床上是呈侧对着镜头的姿势。

真可爱，这种细心周到和小洁癖的地方真可爱。维克托不由得这么想道，今天四周跳一个没摔难道是在想今天晚上自慰的准备吗？

勇利做完了这些却不是要正式开始，没见他把手伸向润滑，也不是下身。

而是他的嘴巴，他那贪吃的嘴巴。

今天白天维克托一有机会就盯着勇利的嘴巴。今天实在有点热，在回家的路上，两个大男孩忍不住买了冰棒边走边吃。受不了热的维克托为求解脱一口气吃完了，看着自己手上写着多谢参与的木棍有些郁闷，但是转头看到对着牛奶棒冰又嘬又舔的勇利什么都抛到九霄云外了。

看着勇利殷红的舌尖将那白色液体卷入口中，维克托就觉得自己的后脑勺被棍子狠狠地殴打到了一般。

那时的勇利吃棒冰吃得真是一个津津有味，不过勇利一直都是这样啊，不论是妈妈做的炸猪排饭还是优子给的饭团，亦或是维克托一时兴起做的俄罗斯罗宋汤，他都津津有味地吃下去，包括自己的精液。

和手指。

灵活的舌尖缠绕着手指，嘴巴不自觉地吞吐着，指尖还与那肉嘟嘟的下唇嬉戏，摩擦着，直到它嫣红。

似乎是玩够了，勇利将沾满唾液的手指拿出，牵出银丝。刚才一直闭着眼睛的勇利把眼睛重新睁开，像是进入了某种朦胧的状态，把泛着亮晶晶的水光的手指往下，捏住一边粉色的乳首。

用拇指和食指揉捏，拉扯，用指甲搔刮，在乳晕上打圈，在勇利换着花样的玩弄下，这个乳头就很快充血肿起。勇利因为这陌生的快感绷紧了脊背，双唇分开轻轻喘息着，小幅度地磨蹭着身下的布料。不过，勇利好像颇为中意这种快感，用另一只手去爱抚另一个虽然被冷落但是已经迫不及待勃起了的乳首。

一个乳首因为用了沾满唾液的手指爱抚，那个颤颤巍巍立起来的小东西似乎是被谁又舔又咬了样子。

那个人是应该是我。维克托在脑海里的某个角落这么想道。

爱抚乳头似乎够久了，加上勇利身下不停地磨蹭，够小勇利站起来一点了。

维克托偷窥勇利有一段时间了，电脑和手机都有保存勇利各式各样的照片，用带密码的文件夹收藏好，今天能用录屏软件生成的视频来做截图。

随着逐渐升温的喘息，勇利把手伸向自己的腰部，腹部，慢慢地爱抚揉捏，给上身带去几缕水光的痕迹。然后继续往下往后，特意地不去碰已经勃起一半的阴茎，将手放在挺翘的臀部上毫不留情地色情地揉捏着，小指则试探性地潜入那沟壑中。勇利的喘息越发粗重了，他拉过一只枕头，垫在肩膀下，双腿张开跪在铺在床垫上的毛巾上，臀部高高翘起，好像在期待什么人狠狠地从后面上他一样。

维克托目不斜视，依旧盯着屏幕，但是手却伸进了裤裆里面，开始抚慰起了什么都没干就已经完全勃起了的玩意儿。

这时勇利取了润滑，慢慢地往后穴里探。一开始一只手指进入的时候，勇利已经要咬着下唇来忍住要溢到嘴边的呻吟，慢慢地他开始摆动腰部，努力地让自己放松，并插再进去一根手指。当增加到三根的时候，呻吟声已经能清楚听见了，维克托尝试着将耳朵贴在分割他和勇利的房间的隔板上，也能隐隐地听到勇利低声的喘息和呻吟。

勇利完全沉溺于情欲中了，平日已经多次见过而且习惯了的勇利那白玉般纯洁的身体，现在出了一层薄汗，肌肤透着勾人的粉色，嫣红的双唇溢出婉转的呻吟，阴茎已经完全勃起，正一点点地往外吐着粘液。

扩张玩弄后庭的手指已经增加到了四根，勇利想要让手指再往更深地地方去，突然，好像是碰到了某个敏感点，勇利猛地一抖，猝不及防就叫出声来。

但是勇利并没有避开，反而是要多次确认一般，反复磨蹭那里，本来被故意压低的呻吟也渐渐地变得高亢。记住了这个点的位置，勇利把手指抽出，拿起放在一边玩具，抹上一些润滑，开始填入欲求不满的后穴。

因为进行了充分的扩张，即使是那个尺寸傲人的自慰棒，也很轻松地进入了勇利的后穴。维克托不能主动地变换视角，他只能从勇利猛然收紧的臀部，来想象勇利的小穴是怎样绞紧那根东西的，然后他在脑海里把捅进那温暖的甬道的东西换成自己那硬的滴水的玩意儿就可以了。

维克托加快了手的速度，现在他憋得要死，现实是他不可以推开隔壁的门让他们饥渴的性欲都得到满足，只能像这样可怜地自己解决。

随着勇利开始吞吐那根东西，发出维克托从未听过的淫叫声后，他猛地泄在了自己的手心里。一瞬间，他分了一下心，如果，这只是如果，他有机会和勇利做爱，当他真正地插入那个他肖想已久的地方，他会不会把持不住？

不过这个疑问也只是在脑海中闪过了而已，画面中假体抽插带出的润滑和肠液看起来淫靡无比，看得维克托双眼发直。无论是勇利那因快感而弓起的美背，还是因生理泪水而湿润着的蜜糖色眸子，还是能让一切融化的呻吟的热度，都让维克托心中的空虚感越发显得无法填补。

因为体力过度消耗，勇利让自己靠在一边的墙壁上，双腿M字大张，用双手握住假体抽插着后穴，现在的勇利已经被快感逼至极限但是又无法高潮，流下的生理性泪水和来不及吞咽的唾液把那发红发烫的脸蛋湿得一塌糊涂，接连地发出变了调的呻吟。

维克托因为勇利突然换了姿势，正对着镜头双腿大张的姿态而脑袋几乎停止工作。等等，勇利你是想用后面高潮吗？努力理解了勇利坚持了这么久还是没有手淫的原因，维克托开始有些担心，他不想那本应该给勇利带去快乐的游戏让勇利受苦。

而且与其坐看事情发展成这样，不如…

不过勇利在几次用力的抽插之后尖叫着射了出来。然后因为过激的自慰和突如其来的高潮让勇利一下子整个人瘫软了下来，浑身酥软地喘着气，有些意识不清的呢喃着什么。

至于现在的维克托则是听着勇利的娇喘开始撸第二发，今晚的收获真是刺激过头了，不过转念一想，勇利习惯了用后面自慰的话，这总有一天会成为家常便饭。维克托看着今晚第二次喷洒在手心的精液，叹了口气，不仅不给吃，还能把他压榨到这个地步的，也只有勇利了。


End file.
